Today, users interact with a variety of different devices, such as a smartphone, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet device, a virtual reality device, a gaming system, and a vehicle computing system. As such, users spend a great deal of time configuring each of these different types of devices with various user preferences and settings. When a new device is purchased, the new device feels unfamiliar and impersonal. As a result, users are frustrated because they need to complete a variety of mundane configuration tasks before the device feels familiar and personalized.